Simplemente Jean
by Serena Minamino-Lupin
Summary: Serie de historias cortas, sin conexión entre sí, sobre Jean Havoc.
1. El silencio de la espera

**Resumen: **Jean Havoc sabe ligar, pero no cómo mantener a una mujer a su lado. ¿Qué hará cuando Sheska, la joven investigadora, empiece a entrar y salir de su vida con demasiada frecuencia?

**Pareja: **Havoc/Sheska

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni sus personajes ni sus lugares me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa y sus respectivos, y es evidente que yo no soy ella porque no soy tan chula ni soy una vaca. No gano nada con esto, sólo la satisfacción de poder hacer algo con Havoc.

**Beta: **Adazmerize Ross, Lt.

**Notas de Autora: **Esta idea ha nacido de mi recién descubierta obsesión Havockiana. **Simplemente Jean **es una recopilación de one-shots, drabbles y demás historias cortas que tendrá como protagonista al Alférez Havoc. Espero que os guste esta primera historia.

**

* * *

**

**El silencio de la espera.**

****

****

**Acto primero**

Jean Havoc se encontraba de pie, recostando su cuerpo contra el escritorio de una de las secretarias de Central y con el siempre presente cigarrillo en la boca. Sonreía de medio lado mientras admiraba el cabello de la joven que tenía enfrente.

-De verdad, tienes un cabello precioso –afirmó, cogiendo una hebra rubia entre sus dedos. La joven, de unos veinticinco años, se sonrojó ante su gesto.- Adoro a las mujeres con el pelo rubio –añadió, haciendo que el sonrojo de la joven aumentase.

-A mi siempre me han atraído los hombres que fuman –replicó ella, con una sonrisa coqueta.

_-Victoria_ –pensó Jean, dándose cuenta de que la tenía en el bote. Si el Coronel Mustang no se interponía, aquella noche por fin tendría una cita.

-Y dime¿tienes algún plan para está noche? –preguntó, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Y si lo tenía, estaba claro que lo cancelaría en menos que se dice "alquimia".

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a escuchar la contestación de la joven, pues una persona chocó contra él, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Se oyó un grito femenino y el ruido de varios libros al desparramarse sobre el suelo, y cuando Havoc alzó la vista para encarar a la persona que había osado interrumpirle la conquista, se encontró cara a cara con una Sheska al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Alférez Havoc, no sabe cuánto lo lamento¡Discúlpeme por favor! –exclamaba la joven una y otra vez, sin saber qué hacer primero: ayudar al Alférez o recoger todos sus libros. Finalmente, optó por ayudar al Alférez, que seguía en el suelo quitándose varios papeles de encima. Pero al hacerlo, calculó mal sus movimientos y acabó de bruces sobre el mismo Havoc, que ya no sabía qué hacer para poder levantarse y detallar su cita con aquella secretaria.

-¡Lo sientoooooo! –exclamó, roja de vergüenza. Intentó levantarse en repetidas ocasiones, pero los botones de su chaqueta se habían enganchado con los del Alférez, y de los nervios no conseguía soltarlos.

-No te preocupes, Sheska –suspiró Jean, resignado.- Déjame, yo lo hago.

Finalmente consiguieron soltarse, y con gentileza Havoc alzó a Sheska por la cintura y la depositó suavemente a su lado. Tras esto, se levantó y le tendió una mano.

-Muchas gracias, Alférez Havoc –se disculpó nuevamente la joven, apenada.- Siento mucho haberle causado tantas molestias.

Al verla tan apurada, el Alférez Havoc no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada.

-No pasa nada –disculpó él, agachándose a recoger todos los libros y papeles que estaban desperdigados por el suelo. La verdad es que costaba enfadarse con aquella muchacha.-¿A dónde ibas tan cargada, si puedo preguntar?

-A la oficina del Coronel Mustang, señor –sonrió ella, agradeciéndole su ayuda.-Que pase usted un buen día, Alférez Havoc –se despidió, marchándose con rapidez. Jean la vio trastabillar unos metros más allá y chocar con un par de personas, puesto que con la cantidad de libros que llevaba apenas veía el caminó. Havoc rió entre dientes, y entonces recordó qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con Sheska¡su cita!

Recomponiéndose, el Alférez se giro para encarar a la joven secretaria; sin embargo, al mirar hacia el otro lado del escritorio se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya se había marchado.

-Genial –murmuró Havoc para sí, encendiéndose un nuevo cigarro.-Otra noche que tendré que salir con toda esa pandilla de pringados.

En un despacho no muy lejano, Breda, Falman y Fuery estornudaban al unísono, extrañados.

**Acto segundo.**

La música sonaba de fondo en el bar. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery y, misteriosamente, Roy, estaban sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, cada uno con una cerveza diferente en la mano (Havoc una negra, Breda una de esas nuevas con sabor a manzana, Falman una sin –alguien tenía que conducir-, Fuery una caña con limón y Roy, una Stray Dog). Charlaban animados por encima del jaleo, pero todos, excepto Roy, pensaban una cosa: en lo raro que era ver al Coronel allí sentado. Normalmente tendría una cita. Es decir, normalmente estaría saliendo con alguna de las citas de Havoc.

Sin embargo, allí estaban los cinco, bebiendo una cerveza tras otra, cuando por la puerta aparecieron dos personas: la Teniente Hawkeye y… Sheska. Havoc dio un respingo. No era que le molestase la presencia de Sheska, lo que sucedía era que normalmente veía a la joven investigadora una vez al mes, como mucho, y esta vez ya iban dos en un mismo día. Además, era extraño verla por esos lugares. Conforme se acercaban a su mesa, los demás se fueron notando su presencia y se apartaron para dejarles un sitio, quedando Sheska al lado de Havoc y Riza, en frente. Seguido, un camarero fue a atenderlas, trayendo al momento su orden y otra ronda de cervezas.

-Vaya, Sheska¿cómo es que te has animado a venir? –preguntó Jean, con sincera curiosidad.

La joven se sonrojó, apretando las manos sobre su regazo.

-Pues, Riza… quiero decir la Teniente Hawkeye me invitó y… no le importa que venga¿verdad, Alférez? –preguntó, apurada.

-¡Para nada! –exclamó Havoc con sinceridad. Le caía muy bien la joven y le agradaba mucho su compañía. Además, le hacía gracia verla allí sentada, tratándoles de usted incluso fuera del trabajo.

-Sheska, no estamos en la central, no tienes porque tratarnos de usted. Puedes tutearnos –sonrió él, animándola. Poco a poco, la muchacha se fue soltando y dejó de utilizar sus rangos para dirigirse a ellos; a excepción de Roy, al que seguía llamando Coronel Mustang.

La noche avanzaba y, tal y como les recordó muy amablemente la Teniente Hawkeye, al día siguiente todos tenían trabajo que hacer (-_En especial usted, Coronel _–había puntualizado). Así que decidieron que lo mejor sería ir pagando y marcharse, aunque tendrían que dividirse ya que solo había un coche y se habían juntado muchos. Finalmente, decidieron que Falman llevaría con el coche a Fuery y a Breda, quienes apenas se podían sostener (_-Una resaca no va a redimirles de su trabajo mañana –_había amenazado la Teniente); Roy acompañaría a Riza a su casa y Havoc, por su parte, se encargaría de Sheska. Al separarse en la puerta del bar, Sheska preguntó:

-¿Seguro que no te importa acompañarme, Havoc?

-Para nada –contestó él con una sonrisa, a la vez que se encendía un cigarrillo. Iban charlando tranquilamente, Sheska unos pasos por delante suyo para poder indicarle el camino a su casa. Y, al verla por detrás, Havoc no pudo dejar de notar lo bien que le quedaba el vestido.

**Acto tercero.**

Una semana después, en el cuartel, Havoc paseaba desconcertado de un lado a otro del despacho. Acababa de encontrarse con Sheska. ¡Y ya era la décima vez esa semana! Eso como mínimo. A Jean le parecía encontrársela a cada momento, la veía en todas partes: en el comedor, en los pasillos, en el patio, de camino a su despacho… ¡incluso en la zona de entrenamientos! Sinceramente, ya no sabía qué pensar. Se sentía extraño, y dentro suyo comenzaba a crecer una inquietud que el tabaco no lograba calmar (y eso que ahora, en vez de una cajetilla diaria, fumaba dos).

-¿Qué creéis que le pasará al Alférez? –susurró Fuery, dentro del corrillo que formaban él, Falman y Breda, observando a su compañero caminar como si se tratara de un león enjaulado.

-Puede que haya quedado –sugirió Falman.- Por fin.

-O puede que el Coronel le haya robado otra de sus citas –apuntó Breda, a lo que todos asintieron más convencidos. Enfrascados en sus cavilaciones, ninguno notó a la persona que se había acercado a ellos hasta que esta habló:

-Ninguna de las dos; Havoc no intenta ligar desde hace una semana, así que ni ha quedado ni le he robado la novia –aclaró Roy Mustang, en un susurro.

El susto que se llevaron aquellos tres pasaría a la historia. Nerviosos, intentaron disimular que se estaban escaqueando del trabajo; pero, curiosamente, y como Roy pudo notar, no le miraban a él: sus miradas buscaban frenéticamente _algo más._

-La Teniente Hawkeye no está –adivinó Roy. Y pudo escuchar el suspiro colectivo de sus hombres. Entonces, los cuatro se percataron de que Havoc los estaba observando como quien observa a una pandilla de locos.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais? –preguntó, sacando un nuevo cigarrillo. Por suerte para sus amigos, Roy se hizo cargo de la situación.

-¿Alférez Havoc, puede ir a buscar a la señorita Sheska? Necesito que venga en cuanto pueda –ordenó. Havoc se puso tenso.

-¿A… Sheska? –tragó saliva.

-¿Algún problema, Alférez?

-N-No, ninguno, Coronel –respondió Havoc, cuadrándose y saliendo de la habitación. Acto seguido, Roy Mustang se giró hacia los otros tres y susurró:

-Quiero que le sigáis. Averiguad qué le ocurre.

Y tras coger cada uno su "libreta de espionaje", salieron tras su compañero.

Havoc caminaba erguido, con paso marcial, hacia la biblioteca. Suponía que la joven se encontraría allí, y el Alférez no entendía qué era lo que le ocurría; ¿por qué ir a ver a la investigadora le trastornaba tanto? No era así hace una semana. Pero desde que empezaron a coincidir, el militar pudo conocer más a fondo a la muchacha; y no podía negar que le caía francamente bien. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. E incluso podía admitir que la encontraba… físicamente atractiva. No como las mujeres con las que solía _intentar_ salir, siempre rubias despampanantes o exuberantes pelirrojas. No, así no. Pero Sheska tenía un encanto natural que no tenían las demás. Incluso a pesar de se bajita y con un cuerpo que pasaba desapercibido, había veces en las que a Havoc se le antojaba sencillamente… deliciosa. Y, definitivamente, estaba prendado de sus grandes ojos verdes.

-_Un momento _–pensó Havoc, parándose de golpe. Sus espías se detuvieron bruscamente, haciendo bastante ruido, pero Jean estaba demasiado absorto como para notarlo.-_No acabo de pensar que estoy prendado de sus ojos, ni que me resulta deliciosa. Yo no he pensado eso. NO, ni hablar. Eso no significa nada. Solamente disfruto pasando tiempo con ella, quiero conocerla más a fondo y cada gesto que hace me parece adorable. Pero NO la deseo. Oh, mierda, sí que lo hago._

Mientras lo pensaba, su cara pasó por las más variadas formas de expresión, hasta que finalmente alcanzó la definitiva: comprensión. Había comprendido que deseaba a la joven, aunque tampoco había nada malo en desearla¿no? El deseo era algo muy común, se dijo a sí mismo mientras reanudaba la marcha. Más reconfortado, terminó de recorrer el camino pensando que, si solo era deseo, podría lidiar con ello y no tendría que estropear la relación amistosa que estaban comenzando a establecer.

Sin embargo, todos sus planteamientos quedaron invalidados cuando, al cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca, una montaña de libros que ocultaban el cuerpo de una mujer chocó contra él, cayendo al suelo junto a su portadora. Y, cuando Havoc vio a Sheska intentando salir de esa montaña de libros con un mohín en la cara, se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado.

-_Genial _–pensó él.- _¿Y ahora qué hago?_

**Acto final.**

Jean Havoc sabía ligar. Sabía conseguir citas de una noche, aunque no supiese retenerlas lo suficiente como para que no le dejaran por Mustang. Aun así, y pese al Coronel, había salido con varias chicas. Que, en realidad, no solían ser de una noche; no porque él quisiera. Si alguna aceptaba salir con él, y luego le aceptaba una segunda cita, Roy también se la quitaba. Así que sí, Havoc sabía ligar, pero no sabía mantener a una mujer a su lado.

Aquel día, tras haberle dado el recado a Sheska, y todavía sin percatarse de la presencia de sus espías, Havoc volvió directamente a la oficina, con la frustración pintada en la cara. ¿Ahora que se sabía enamorado, qué iba a hacer? Podría intentar algún tipo de acercamiento; conquistarla como había hecho antes. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo y miedo a que el Coronel Mustang se la robara. No creía que Roy Mustang pudiese tener interés alguno en Sheska; sin embargo, desde que se conocían le había robado todas sus novias y, aunque nunca le había dado mayor importancia, no creía poder soportar que le robase a Sheska. No ahora. Así que, cuando entro en el despacho y vio allí a Mustang, la mirada helada que le dirigió hizo temblar hasta al mismísimo Alquimista de Fuego, que salió en busca del resto de sus subordinados farfullando una excusa.

Roy los encontró a los tres, escondidos en una esquina, intercambiando impresiones.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, que ha entrado tan furioso? –demandó Roy.

-Le hemos seguido desde que salió, señor, y no ha sucedido nada extraño –informó Falman.

-De camino a la biblioteca, se ha detenido bruscamente y ha empezado a murmurar como un loco, poniendo unas caras muy raras –explicó Fuery.

-Luego ha puesto un gesto de comprensión, seguido de uno de alivio, y ha proseguido su camino, algo más animado –continuó Breda.

-Al llegar a la biblioteca ha chocado con la señorita Sheska, que se ha caído, y tras ayudarla y darle el mensaje ha regresado –finalizó Falman.

-¿Y no habéis notado nada extraño? –inquirió Roy.

-¿Aparte de murmurar y poner caras raras, señor? –apuntó Breda, a quien le parecía que eso ya era raro.

-Bueno –se atrevió a decir Fuery.-Cuando ha visto a la señorita Sheska se veía más relajado, más feliz. Sin embargo, al separarse de ella su rostro ha vuelto a cambiar, y de camino hacia el despacho me ha parecido oír algo así como: "Maldito Mustang… no me la robará". Eso es todo, Coronel.

Sin embargo, y aunque a los tres hombres no les pareció gran cosa (no era raro que Havoc despotricase de vez en cuando contra Mustang), Roy pareció atar cabos y, por fin, lo comprendió todo. Lo sucedido la semana anterior, su nerviosismo, que no intentase ligar, las caras raras en el pasillo… una sonrisa malévola se formó en su cara, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de sus subordinados.

-Señores, muchas gracias. Han sido de gran ayuda. Si quieren saber de que va todo, les aconsejo que vayan al despacho y tomen asiento: la función esta apunto de comenzar –anunció, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina.

En el interior, Havoc miraba por la ventana, terminándose su tercer cigarro en cinco minutos y encendiendo uno nuevo. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Roy, o a cualquiera de los otros. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de un mismo tema: Sheska. ¿Cómo alguien, en tan poco tiempo, podía enamorarse tanto?

Y, como atraída por sus pensamientos, unos golpes llamaron a la puerta y Sheska apareció, tras la habitual montaña de papeles. Se dirigía hacia el despacho del Coronel, saludándolos con un cortés movimiento de cabeza, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y salió Roy Mustang.

-Qué ganas tenia de verte, Sheska –sonrió galantemente Roy.

-¿Requería mi presencia, Coronel? –preguntó ella, algo nerviosa. No es que le incomodara Roy, pero sí su cercanía; además, podía sentir la mirada de Havoc clavada en su espalda y no sabía porqué, pero no quería que la viera tan cerca del Coronel.

-Déjate de formalismos, Sheska, que nos conocemos desde hace mucho –con una sonrisa más galante aún, Roy pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven investigadora, y fue ahí cuando una alarma saltó en el cerebro de Havoc. Sin darse cuenta apretó el papel que tenía entre manos, arrugándolo.

-E-Esta bien, Coronel… digo, Mustang –asintió ella, poco convencida.

-Roy, Sheska, para ti soy Roy –puntualizó él, deslizando lentamente su mano a través de su espalda, sin llegar nunca demasiado lejos, mientras conducía a Sheska al interior de su despacho.-Ven, en mi despacho estaremos más… cómodos. Es mucho más íntimo.

Ese comentario, y su mano sobre la espalda de la joven, fueron más de lo que Havoc pudo soportar. De un salto se levantó y en dos zancadas se puso a la altura de Roy, cogiéndole por el cuello de uniforme y estampándole contra una pared. Sheska ahogó un grito y todos los demás se pusieron en pie; sorprendentemente, la única que no hizo movimiento alguno fue Riza.

-No vuelvas a tocarla –susurró Havoc, peligrosamente.

-Está agrediendo a un superior, Alférez Havoc –informó Roy, con voz tranquila.- Puede enfrentarse a un consejo de guerra por esto.

-Y usted puede ser acusado de acoso sexual, Coronel –le recordó Jean, apretando más a Roy contra la pared.- No vuelvas a tocarla, Mustang –repitió.

-¿Por qué¿Acaso es tuya? –tentó el alquimista, a quien empezaba a faltarle el aire. Debía terminar rápido con todo esto o saldría mal parado.- Si ella no se queja, tú no tienes derecho a decir nada.

-No te atrevas, Mustang -advirtió Havoc, al límite.- Con las otras sí, pero con ella no. No te atrevas.

El silencio reinante en la sala permitía a todos seguir la conversación, y un murmullo de comprensión recorrió a los presentes, incluida Sheska, que se llevó las manos a la boca. Era bien sabido en todo el cuartel los problemas de Havoc a la hora de conseguir nova, pero eso no podía significar lo que parecía… ¿o sí?

-¿Por qué¿Acaso es diferente? –siguió desafiando Roy.

-Sí es diferente. Ella es diferente. Te lo repito, no te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima a la mujer que amo, o será lo último que hagas.

Otro murmullo, esta vez de sorpresa, volvió a recorrer la sala, y Sheska susurró:

-Havoc…Jean, suéltale.

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Havoc soltara al Coronel, que inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, aliviado, e hicieran que Jean se girara y encarase sus miedos de frente.

-¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir? –preguntó ella, queriendo asegurarse.

-Si, totalmente cierto. Estoy enamorado de ti, Sheska.

Havoc esperaba impaciente una respuesta, al igual que el resto de la sala, que miraba la escena conteniendo el aliento.

-Coronel Mustang –dijo de repente Sheska.- Discúlpeme, lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado. A mi me gustan los hombres más altos y, sobre todo, fumadores.

Roy sonrió, satisfecho. Esa declaración había dejado mudos a todos los presentes, incluido Havoc, que miraba a su chica con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Eso es un sí? –como respuesta, Sheska se abalanzó sobre él, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciéndoles caer a los dos al suelo.

-Por supuesto que sí, tonto –contestó ella, apoyada en su pecho. Havoc no pudo evitar reírse, feliz. Y, cuando ella estaba desprevenida, la besó. Sin importarle quien pudiera estar mirando. La besó, feliz, porque por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería estar.

* * *

Cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva es bienvenida. 

**Un review, una sonrisa**


	2. Manos de Santo

**Título: **Simplemente Jean

**Historia Nº2:** Manos de Santo

**Pareja: **Havoc/Ed

**Resumen: **Havoc, Edward y una enfermería vacía... muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en muy poco tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi!! Lemon!! NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Ni Fullmetal Alchemist, ni sus lugares ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de la GRAN Hiromu Arakawa y sus respectivos, y es evidente que yo no soy ella porque ni soy tan chula ni soy una vaca. Yo no gano nada con todo esto, es totalmente sin ánimo de lucro; el único beneficio que saco es la satisfacción personal y poder hacer lo que quiera con Havoc.

**Beta: **Adazmerize, Lt. Ross (¡Muchas gracias guapa!)

**Notas de la Autora: **Por fin he vuelto con la segunda historia de Simplemente Jean. La primera tuvo buena acogida y me alegro un montón, gracias a todas las que dejasteis comentarios nn Pero tengo que avisar que las historias no serán todas Havoc/Sheska (muchas me pediais más de esa pareja); con esto no quiero decir que no haga alguno más de ellos, pero el fic es una serie de historias totalmente independientes que sólo tienen a Havoc como punto de unión. Así pues, encontrareis muchos tipos de parejas, no sólo una, y fics de cualquier clase.

Dicho esto¡bienvenidas! Espero que también os guste esta historia nn

**

* * *

**

**_Simplemente Jean_**

**----**

**Manos de Santo**

-¡Maldito Coronel Mustang¿Pretendes hacerme viajar al otro lado de Amestris justo cuando acabo de llegar? –exclamó Edward, paseándose de un lado a otro del despacho del Coronel.- Estoy reventado, Mustang, esta mañana apenas podía mover el cuello –suspiró, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que había.

El Coronel Roy Mustang miró al alquimista con seriedad, sopesando sus palabras. Si Edward Elric se quejaba, era porque de verdad debía de dolerle. De no ser así, habría protestado, sí, pero nunca habría admitido en voz alta que estaba cansado. Quizá estaba sometiendo al muchacho a demasiada presión, con la carga añadida de su propia misión. Quizá.

-Tómate un par de días antes de partir, Acero –concedió él, a lo que Edward le miró extrañado.-Necesito que estés en perfectas condiciones, no me sirves de nada si estás lesionado. Vete a que te mire el quiropráctico, date un par de sesiones y lárgate.

El mayor de los Elric miró de manera desdeñosa a su superior.

-Para su información, señor, todos los quiroprácticos y las enfermeras con algún título de fisioterapeuta están colapsados de trabajo –argumentó Ed. Antes de ir a entregar su informe ya había tratado de conseguir a un especialista. E, incluso dentro de la misma central, todos estaban ocupados.

-Mierda –masculló Roy, revisando unos papeles del archivo. Entonces se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y, tras ordenar el paso, el Alférez Havoc se cuadró ante sus superiores.

-Coronel Mustang, Mayor Elric –saludó con respeto.-La Teniente Hawkeye me envía a recordarle que en diez minutos tiene una reunión con el Generalísimo, Coronel Mustang.

-Está bien¡está bien! –exclamó Roy, irritado. Entonces miró al Alférez y un brillo de comprensión se reflejó en sus ojos.- Alférez Havoc, usted tenía el título de quiropráctico¿no es cierto?

-Así es, Coronel Mustang –afirmó Jean, extrañado.

-Muy bien, te voy a asignar tu siguiente trabajo: quiero que le de unas sesiones al Mayor Elric. Las que sean necesarias para que esté repuesto lo antes posible. Y deje lo que haya estado haciendo; comienza ahora –y dicho esto se fue, sin dejar opción a réplica. Entonces, ambos hombres se miraron durante un tiempo, sin saber que decir, hasta que Havoc decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre, Mayor Elric? –inquirió, acercándose hasta el joven.

-Por favor, Havoc –advirtió él, con una mirada peligrosa.

-Perdona, Ed –rió Havoc-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada, tengo el cuello muy cargado. Sólo necesito descansar –intentó evadirse Ed. La mera idea de que Jean Havoc pusiera las manos sobre su cuerpo le perturbaba.

-Vamos, Ed, déjame hacer mi trabajo –insistió Havoc, posando una de sus manos en el cuello del chico. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de ambos.- Lo tienes duro como una piedra –notó el Alférez.- Vamos, andando a la enfermería.

-¿Qué¡No-Havoc, espera! –gritó Edward, intentando librarse del más mayor. Sin embargo, Havoc tiraba de su brazo con fuerza y, por mucho que Ed se resistió, no logró soltarse del agarre.

-Adentro –sonrió Havoc una vez llegaron a su destino, encendiéndose un cigarro. Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, notaron que ésta estaba desierta. Así pues, fueron hasta uno de los últimos cubículos y corrieron las cortinas una vez estuvieron dentro.- Desnúdate –ordenó Jean, con una media sonrisa, mientras él mismo se quitaba la chaqueta y se quedaba únicamente con una ajustada camiseta negra, que marcaba todos sus músculos. Edward tragó saliva. Mientras se deshacía de la parte de arriba de su ropa, Havoc se encargó de prepararle la camilla y agarrar el bote de crema.

Cuando estuvo listo, Edward ni siquiera esperó una orden: se tumbó boca abajo, sobre la camilla, apartándose el pelo del cuello, y esperó a que Havoc hiciera su trabajo. El cubículo olía a tabaco. Ed notó cómo le aplicaban calor en la zona adolorida y, de repente, unas fuertes manos comenzaron a masajear la zona. El joven alquimista contuvo un suspiro. La verdad es que Havoc sabía lo que hacía. Conforme el rato pasaba, el dolor comenzaba a remitir y quedaba sustituido por el placer que provocan los masajes bien dados. Y entre el calor y las manos del hombre sobre su espalda, Edward apenas era consciente de los suspiros y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios.

Sin embargo, Havoc oía perfectamente dichos suspiros, que estaban logrando erizar todo el vello de su cuerpo. Siguió masajeando la zona adolorida, tragando saliva al oír un nuevo gemido, esta vez más fuerte. Realmente no sabía lo que le ocurría¿por qué escuchar al muchacho le perturbaba tanto?

-¿No se da cuenta de cómo está gimiendo? Me recuerda a una chica con la que salí, Ithil, una rubia que estaba buenísima –pensaba Havoc, mientras continuaba con su labor-. Hacía los mismos sonidos que Edward cuando nos acostábamos… un momento¿Ed está gimiendo en plan sexual?

Este pensamiento alarmó a Havoc. Definitivamente, Edward estaba emitiendo unos gemidos de lo más sexuales. Totalmente eróticos.

-¡Arg¿Desde cuándo me parecen eróticos los gemidos de Ed? Ni hablar, sólo me parecen… extraños. De ningún modo me resultan eróticos ni estimulantes. Y eso que noto ahí abajo NO es una erección. Definitivamente, NO lo es –trataba de convencerse inútilmente Havoc. Sin embargo, la presión en sus pantalones indicaba todo lo contrario.

-…vale, sí, es una erección –suspiró Havoc, resignado.- ¡Pero cualquiera se excitaría al escuchar esta clase de sonidos! Además, esto tampoco significa que yo esté disfrutando del masaje. Quiero decir, no es como si realmente disfrutase de poder tocar la fuerte espalda de Edward… aunque para ser tan joven está muy… trabajado. Mmm… ¿y todas estas cicatrices? Pobre, debe de haberse sometido a un entrenamiento muy duro. Me gustaría poder… ¡¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!

Ligeras gotas de sudor recorrían el rostro de Havoc. Le estaba costando, pero comenzaba a admitir que quizás estuviera ligeramente interesado en el alquimista. Puede que, quizás, sí que estaba disfrutando del masaje. Qué diablos, lo estaba haciendo. Quería seguir recorriendo su cuerpo, y no quedarse sólo en su espalda. Pero sabía que no podía. El último cigarro hacía tiempo terminado; sin embargo, por nada del mundo separaría las manos de ese cuerpo. La terapia continuó, y mientras que quedaba más que claro que Edward estaba disfrutando como nunca en su vida, pues ya no hacía intento alguno por contener los gemidos, Havoc estaba siendo sometido a la peor de las torturas. Oír, precisamente, los suspiros del menor.

-Qué escandaloso es, por dios –pensó Havoc, frustrado. ¿Es que el chico no era consciente de lo que le estaba provocando?- Si existe dios, por favor que pare este tormento. No puedo tocarle, no puedo tocarle…

-Ah, Havoc… -susurró Edward, sorpresivamente.-Tienes manos de santo –gimió. Este comentario sobresaltó al Alférez.

-¿Manos de santo? –pensaba Havoc, frustrado.- Si tan sólo pudiera, te demostraría todo lo que estas manos de santo son capaces de realizar.

-Aaah, Havoc, ahí, justo ahí… -volvió a gemir. Y Havoc se juró a sí mismo que, si el joven volvía a gemir su nombre de una manera tan incitante, saltaría sobre él.- Havoc, que bien lo haces…

Dicho y hecho. Eso fue más de lo que el autocontrol de Jean pudo soportar. Bruscamente, separó las manos de Ed, quien se giró para preguntarle qué ocurría. Sin embargo, ninguna palabra llegó a salir de su boca, pues Havoc las acalló todas con un furioso beso. Con fuerza, se subió él también a la camilla, quedando encima de Edward, y comenzó a acariciarle el torso, recorriéndole con sus grandes manos.

-¿Eso piensas? –susurró en su oído, tras terminar el beso que dejó sin aliento al Elric.- Te voy a demostrar que mis manos no son tan santas como crees –añadió, mordisqueando el lóbulo de Edward.

-Mmm... Havoc¿qué coño…? –trató de preguntar Edward, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; sin embargo, un nuevo beso, esta vez más desesperado, le impidió continuar.

-Tú has empezado esto, pequeño –le recordó Jean, impidiendo que Edward protestase por el apelativo mordiéndole el labio inferior- con todos esos gemidos tan eróticos. Ahora, hazte cargo de las consecuencias.

Edward no podía pensar. Su cabeza intentaba advertirle de que aquello estaba mal, le gritaba que era incorrecto. Sin embargo, las manos del Alférez recorriendo su pecho, endureciendo sus pezones, y el trabajo que su lengua hacía en su cuello, se ocupaban de acallar cualquier protesta que Ed pudiese llegar a pensar.

Mientras tanto, Havoc devoraba ansiosamente cada centímetro de piel que se ponía a su alcance. Besó nuevamente la boca del chico, quien con cada caricia se volvía más y más participativo, y fue descendiendo lentamente. Repartió besos y mordiscos por doquier, hasta llegar a la zona donde automail y cuerpo se unían. Con suavidad, empezó a besar los bordes, aprovechándose de las zonas más sensibles y logrando arrancar un suspiro de sorpresa del alquimista.

-Esto… no está bien, Havoc –intentó resistirse Edward. Poco a poco, era más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, Jean no se detuvo.

-Sólo me detendré si me lo pides –declaró el mayor, dándole así a Edward la posibilidad de decidir. Y Edward se dio cuenta de que, por nada del mundo, quería que parase; así que agarró el cuello de la camiseta de su compañero y, de un tirón, lo puso a la altura de su cara.

-Ni se te ocurra –ordenó con voz ronca, comenzando él mismo un desesperado beso. Pillando desprevenido a Havoc, introdujo ambas manos por debajo de la camiseta y comenzó a acariciar con pasión el pecho y la espalda del hombre. Al contacto con el frío automail, Havoc emitió una exclamación que quedó ahogada dentro de sus bocas. Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Ed invirtió los papeles y quedó recostado sobre el pecho de Havoc

El joven alquimista empezó a tirar de la camiseta del militar, arrancándosela casi literalmente. Con un movimiento de caderas, Edward hizo rozar sus erecciones, haciendo que la mirada de Havoc se nublase por el deseo. Con pasión mal contenida, comenzó a besar y morder todo el pecho de Jean, dejando una serie de marcas rojas que tardarían en borrarse. Havoc se dejaba hacer, ahogando gemidos de placer mientras enredaba las manos en el pelo de Edward. Sin embargo, cuando el menor se acercó a su apretado pantalón, Havoc consideró que ya se había dejado lo suficiente y volvió a cambiar las posiciones.

-No pienses ni por un momento que vas a tomar el control de esto, pequeño –gruñó Havoc, cerca de su oído.

Por toda respuesta, Ed movió nuevamente las caderas, creando más fricción. Havoc jadeó.

-¿Estás seguro? –le retó Ed, clavándole los colmillos en el cuello hasta que salió un hilillo de sangre. Luego, se dedicó a lamer la herida, deleitándose con el sabor metálico de la sangre. En otra situación, habría jurado que hasta la sangre del Alférez contenía nicotina; era adictiva.

-Completamente –reafirmó Havoc, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios

Edward intentó protestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque la mano de Havoc ya había hecho su camino por debajo de los pantalones, y acariciaba su miembro sobre la tela del bóxer. Mientras Edward se perdía en esas caricias, Havoc había logrado deshacerse de los pantalones del chico y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el resto de su ropa. Ed ahogó un jadeo cuando sintió cómo le quitaban los bóxers, gritando al sentir la mano de Havoc envolverse alrededor de su erección y comenzando a masturbarlo. Conforme el ritmo aumentaba, los gemidos del alquimista se hicieron más audibles.

-Ahh… Havoc, joder, me voy a… -murmuró, con los ojos cerrados y la frente perlada de sudor.

-¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? –preguntó Havoc, jadeando. Ver al chico en aquel estado febril, retorciéndose de placer por él, estaba llevándolo al borde de un colapso.

-Oh… joder, eso ni se pregunta –respondió Edward, entrecortadamente.

Havoc no se lo pensó dos veces, y retiró la mano del miembro de Ed haciendo que éste emitiera un sonido de protesta. Con rapidez, se deshizo de sus propios pantalones y una vez estuvo desnudo, pegó su frente a la del joven y le besó. Fue un beso profundo, con el que Havoc quería transmitir al chico que tendría cuidado. Las manos de Edward buscaron la suyas y, tras romper el beso, se dedicó a lamer y besar cada uno de sus dedos, humedeciéndolos. Jean jadeó, retirándolos, y se dirigió hacia la entrada del joven. Ed ahogó un quejido cuando los dedos de Jean se abrieron paso por su entrada, pero poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación. Cuando Havoc le notó preparado, sustituyó los dedos por su propio miembro y le penetró, lentamente, sintiendo como su compañero se tensaba.

Edward se aferró a la espalda de Jean, clavándole las uñas. Havoc, cuidadosamente, comenzó a repartir ligeros besos por el cuello del chico, buscando relajarle.

-Muévete –ordenó Ed, mordiéndose los labios. Sin necesidad de otra palabra, Havoc comenzó a moverse dentro de él, lento al principio. Conforme los gemidos de su amante se hacían más audibles, Jean aumentó el ritmo, penetrándole más profundamente cada vez. El calor era palpable en el ambiente y las embestidas adquirían un ritmo cada vez más frenético hasta que, Havoc primero y Edward al sentirlo, alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Jadeando, Jean se dejó caer encima del joven, dándole un profundo beso. Lentamente salió de dentro suyo y se hizo a un lado, alcanzando con una mano el paquete de cigarros que había en el suelo. Con parsimonia sacó uno y lo encendió, al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

Edward iba a imitarle cuando le oyó tararear.

-_Mi corazón babea a popa, no se dónde está mi ropa, la habré perdido junto al miedo…_

Elric rió.

-¿Siempre cantas después de acostarte con alguien? –preguntó, con una media sonrisa.

-Sólo cuando el orgasmo ha sido tan increíble –respondió él, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo. Edward gruñó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo mientras se ponía la camiseta.- Por cierto, me ha dado la sensación de que tu cuello aún no estaba curado, creo que vas a necesitar más sesiones.

-Yo creo lo mismo –asintió Ed, sonriendo, mientras se encaminaban a la puerta de la enfermería; ambos esperando el momento en el que aquellas sesiones volvieran a repetirse.

EPÍLOGO:

Horas después, Havoc salía de la ducha de su pequeño apartamento. Con una toalla en la cintura y el cuerpo húmedo, se dirigía hacia el armario de su habitación cuando al pasar por delante del espejo del baño algo en su espalda le hizo detenerse.

-¡Maldito Elric¡Me ha dejado la espalda hecha un cuadro! –gritó frustrado.- Voy a tener que decirle que, o deja de arañarme, o se pone uñas en el automail. Cualquiera adivinaría con quién me acuesto sólo con verme la espalda.

Y se dio la vuelta, de camino al dormitorio, luciendo una espalda marcada por las uñas en un solo lado.

* * *

¿Os gusta¿Sí, no¿No sabes, no contestas¡Review! Porque...

¡Un review, una sonrisa!


	3. My main goal

**SPOLIERS DEL TOMO 10**

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo XD Un pequeño drabble sobre Havoc.

**PAREJA:** Havoc/Solaris

**My main goal**

-Buenos días, Jean.

-Hola, Solaris. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No, acabo de llegar.

La misma conversación, cada vez que se encontraban. Havoc llegaba puntual, pero Solaris siempre estaba esperándole. Al verla, él apagaba el cigarro contra la suela de su zapato y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. Tendiéndole un ramo de flores, o unos bombones, o el libro que hubieran estado comentando la tarde anterior. Un regalo por cada cita.

Solían sentarse en una terraza y hablar; más bien, Havoc hablaba y Solaris se contentaba con verle fumar un cigarro tras otro y escucharle, atenta a cualquier detalle que pudiera serle de utilidad. Muchas veces se quedaba perdida mirando sus labios, sintiendo la lujuria arder en su interior.

-¿Quieres un cigarro? –preguntó un día, creyendo que la mirada de la mujer se dirigía al que tenía en la boca.

Al principio no supo qué contestar. El tabaco era algo que hacía mucho que no probaba y, finalmente, asintió.

Havoc le pasó uno, y sus dedos rozaron su mano enguantada, haciéndole temblar. Ella se lo puso entre los labios, encendiéndolo. Le dio una ligera calada. Sus facciones se relajaron, como si llevara tiempo deseando hacerlo; y Havoc deseó ser un cigarro, para poder estar entre sus labios y hacerla sentir así.

_Your lips… my main goal. _


	4. Su indiferencia

**SPOILERS DEL TOMO 10**

Otro drabble PWP. Por hablar de Havoc.

**PAREJA: **Havoc/Lust

**Su indiferencia**

Lust paseó la mirada por su habitación, buscando un jarrón vacío. Encontró una jarra de agua, y decidiendo que serviría, la llenó e introdujo en ella el ramo de rosas que llevaba en la mano. Seguido, fue a colocar el jarrón junto a los otros. Uno de claveles, uno de margaritas, uno de tulipanes, uno de girasoles, uno de nomeolvides, uno de lirios y este último de rosas. Siete ramos de flores distintos; todos hermosos, lástima que se estuvieran marchitando.

A su lado, tres cajas de bombones. Todas esperando ser abiertas. Lust las mantenía alejadas de Gluttony, ya que el dulce no le sentaba muy bien. Y ella no comía chocolate; así que se quedarían ahí.

En una estantería, junto a los libros que había ido recopilando a lo largo del tiempo, cinco libros nuevos, impolutos. Ni siquiera había abierto el primero.

En la cama un peluche abandonado; y en el escritorio, una caja con un colgante precioso que nunca se había puesto.

Los regalos de Havoc, que le había ido dando día tras día, revelaban los sentimientos de éste. Y la habitación de Lust revelaba su indiferencia.


	5. Compañeros

**Simplemente Jean**

**Título:** Compañeros  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personajes:** Havoc y Breda  
**Palabras:** 347  
**Notas:** Se corresponde con el prompt _026. Compañeros de equipo_ de la tabla de 100 fics.

* * *

**Compañeros**

Un joven recluta abrió la puerta del que sería su nuevo cuarto; la mochila al hombro y un palillo en la boca (desgraciadamente para él, no estaba permitido fumar en las instalaciones). Se trataba de una habitación doble, y su compañero parecía no haber llegado aún.

-Genial –pensó, lanzando el macuto sobre la litera de arriba- así puedo elegir cama.

Inspeccionó el pequeño dormitorio, que únicamente constaba de la litera, un escritorio pegado a la ventana y dos armarios. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, mirando por entre los barrotes. Esperaba encontrarse, quizás, con la vista de algún valle o pradera; algo que le recordara a su pueblo. El patio que daba a la cocina no era lo que el hubiera elegido, desde luego.

-Bueno –suspiró, desperezándose-. ¿Dónde estará mi compañero?

Decidió colocar sus cosas y se estiró para alcanzar su macuto. Sacó una foto de su familia y la colocó sobre la mesa, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. En ella aparecía él con sus padres; la habían sacado poco antes de partir, enfrente de la pequeña tienda que regentaban. De fondo, podía leerse un letrero con el nombre _Havoc Sundries_ en grandes letras de colores.

Sacó sus pertenencias, extendiéndolas sobre la cama al tiempo que tarareaba una canción popular. Rápido, como si temiera ser vigilado, escondió un cartón de tabaco bajo la almohada y sonrió con picardía. Él, sin su tabaco, no iba a ningún lado.

Al abrir la puerta del armario, sonó un fuerte "plonk" acompañado de un fuerte juramento. Cerró con prisa la puerta, y al otro lado apareció un joven pelirrojo, de complexión fuerte y con la marca de la puerta en la cara. Puedo ver su mochila en el suelo, y una bolsa de comida desparramada.

-Perdona, no te había visto –se disculpó con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca-. Soy Havoc, tu compañero de habitación.

-Breda –gruñó el pelirrojo, y recogiendo su comida volvió a salir de la habitación.

Havoc parpadeó, mirando la puerta cerrada, y sonrió; sabía que acabaría llevándose bien con aquel compañero de equipo tan gruñón que le había tocado.


	6. Esperanza

**Simplemente Jean**

**Título:** Esperanza  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personajes**: Jean Havoc, OC  
**Palabras:** 541  
**Notas:** Spoilers a partir del tomo 9-10, más o menos.

Esperanza

El tiempo en el hospital se le hace eterno. Los cigarros se le acabaron dos días atrás y no ha conseguido más, así que tiene los nervios a flor de piel; las enfermeras pueden asegurarlo. Mira por la ventana y ve cómo se va formando una tormenta que opaca el cielo y no tardará en descargar.

Havoc coge un libro gastado de la mesilla. Es un libro de misterio y asesinatos, bastante entretenido; pero lo ha leído tantas veces que ha perdido su gracia. Y, aunque tiene que reconocer que los pasajes de Jane y Pete, los protagonistas, le divierten tanto como el primer día, se le quitan las ganas de releerlo en cuanto lo tiene en sus manos. Con un suspiro, vuelve a dejarlo en su sitio y se pasa una mano por el cabello. Empieza a estar desesperado. No es sólo su situación; aunque no termina de aceptar que se ha quedado paralítico. Y el encierro comienza a hacer mella en su ánimo.

De repente, una niña de la planta de pediatría entra corriendo con una gran sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Los ojos, marrones oscuros, brillan con la malicia propia de un niño que sabe que no debería estar allí. Havoc se ríe al verla. La conoce. Se han cruzado varias veces en el jardín, cuando hace buen tiempo y él aprovecha para dar una vuelta con su silla de ruedas. El primer día, la niña llegó corriendo hacia él y le pidió que jugara con ella al escondite. Cuando Havoc le pidió que jugaran a otra cosa, ya ue él no podía andar, la cara de la niña mostró una desolación que casi le rompe el alma. Sin embargo, en seguida tomó una resolución y, desde entonces, cada vez que le ve por el jardín corre hacia él y se sienta en su regazo; acompañándole en los paseos siempre que puede. No sabe su nombre, de hecho, no suelen hablar. Se limitan a pasear; Havoc ni siquiera sabe por qué esta ingresada, y no cree querer saberlo.

En ese momento, el peso de la niña en la cama le trae de vuelta al presente. Havoc la observa, sentada sobre sus piernas inertes; lleva un papel escondido detrás de la espalda y lanza miradas nerviosas hacia la puerta, sin poder evitar que se le escapen las risitas. Entonces lleva un dedo a la boca de Havoc y susurra:

-¡Shhhh!

Havoc asiente, muy serio, y ella sonríe satisfecha. Entonces deposita el papel, cuidadosamente doblado, sobre su pecho; y, de un salto, se baja de la cama y abandona la habitación agitando sus castañas coletas al salir.

Desdobla el papel con cuidado; es un dibujo. Son ellos dos, jugando al escondite en el parque. La silla de Havoc está abandonada en una esquina y un gran sol amarillo ilumina el dibujo.

Havoc observa la lluvia que comienza a arreciar contra su ventana y no puede evitar sonreír desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin tabaco, postrado en una cama de hospital y sin poder estar al lado de sus amigos cuando más lo necesitan, había olvidado que aún hay cosas por las que vale la pena vivir. La sonrisa de una niña, o la esperanza de volver a caminar.


	7. Doble sentido

**Simplemente Jean**

**Título:** Doble sentido.  
**Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Personajes**: Jean Havoc y Roy Mustang; hints de Roy/Havoc  
**Palabras:** 209  
**Notas:** Spoilers del capítulo 89.

LO QUE DICEN

-Mmm… ¿diga?

-¿Havoc Sundries? Quería encargar un envío de diez paquetes de calcetines a Central…

-Coronel… que tenga mi número no quiere decir que tenga que llamarme a todas horas. ¡Y menos a las cuatro de la mañana!

-¡Pero, Havoc, quería hacer un pedido! ¿No hacíais entregas a domicilio?

-Sí, pero no somos una tienda 24 horas.

-…

-¿Ha pasado un buen día, Coronel?

-Estupendo, gracias. Hemos estado bastante ocupados. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno, la tienda es pequeña, pero suele venir gente. Al menos me entretengo.

-A ver si vienes a visitarnos un día. Breda te manda saludos.

-Ya veré. Dile que beba a mi salud.

-Llamaré mañana para terminar ese pedido.

-Seguro. Buenas noches, jefe.

LO QUE SIGNIFICA

-Mmm… ¿diga?

-¿Havoc? Me apetece charlar.

-Coronel… gracias por llamar, ¡pero son las cuatro de la mañana!

-Tenía ganas de hablar contigo. ¿Te importa?

-No, pero elige mejor la hora la próxima vez.

-…

-¿Qué tal el día?

-Horrible; las rebeliones son agotadoras. ¿Y tú?

-Aburrido, nunca viene nadie. Lo único que me anima es saber que soy útil de nuevo.

-Vuelve a Central. Breda te echa de menos.

-¿Sólo Breda? No puedo y lo sabes. Bebed a mi salud.

-Te llamo mañana.

-Estaré esperando. Buenas noches, Roy.


End file.
